Matt Pelech
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2007 }}Matt Pelech (born September 4, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Graz 99ers in the Austrian Hockey League (EBEL). He formerly played with the Calgary Flames and the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Pelech was a draft pick of the Calgary Flames, selected in the first round, 26th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft and made his NHL debut in 2009 as a defenceman with the Flames. He has since switched to right wing and become known as an enforcer. His brothers Adam Pelech and Michael Pelech, also play professionally. Playing career Pelech played four seasons in the Ontario Hockey League with the Sarnia Sting, London Knights and Belleville Bulls. In 2007, he was assigned to the Quad City Flames of the American Hockey League. He was recalled by the Flames on April 4, 2009, making his NHL debut that night against the Minnesota Wild. Pelech recorded his first career point, an assist, three nights later against the Los Angeles Kings. He joined the Abbotsford Heat for the 2009–10 season when the Flames relocated their AHL team. He was sidelined in January 2010 with a blood clot in his arm, an ailment team doctors initially feared was season ending. Pelech recovered in time to join the Heat for their playoff run, appearing in all 13 of the team's post-season games. On July 6, 2011, Pelech was signed by the San Jose Sharks for one year, spending the season with their AHL affiliate, the Worcester Sharks. He appeared in 59 games during the 2011-12 AHL season, where he scored eight points and had 168 PIM. He was an alternate captain in Worcester, and was voted the team's "unsung hero". Pelech, who was moved to the right wing and developed into an enforcer role in the Sharks organization, returned to Worcester for the 2012-13 season where he recorded seven points in 58 games and added a career-high 238 PIM. He also appeared in two games with San Jose. The Sharks again re-signed Pelech to a one-year contract prior to the 2013-14 NHL season. Following a training camp in which he worked to prove he could be more than just a fighter, Pelech was initially assigned to the San Francisco Bulls of the ECHL, but was recalled to San Jose for the season opening game when the Sharks' coaching staff felt the team required a greater physical presence. He scored his first NHL goal – the game winner – against goaltender Roberto Luongo in a 4–1 victory over the Vancouver Canucks on October 10, 2013. On May 13, 2015, Pelech agree to a one-year contract with Schwenningen Wild Wings of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga DEL of Germany. He made 49 appearances in his sole season with the Wild Wings, tallying eight goals and twelve assists. In April 2016, Pelech inked a two-year deal with fellow DEL team Hamburg Freezers. However, the Freezers folded the following month. In September 2016, he signed with the Graz 99ers of the Austrian Hockey League Personal His younger brothers Michael (born 1989) plays in the ECHL for the Utah Grizzlies and Adam (born 1994) plays in the NHL with the New York Islanders. They are nephews of Former Vancouver Canucks general manager Mike Gillis. Career statistics External links * Matt Pelech's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1987 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:London Knights alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Quad City Flames players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Sarnia Sting alumni Category:Worcester Sharks players Category:Schwenninger Wild Wings players Category:Graz 99ers players